Silverpool
by Thedungbug
Summary: Instinct told her to run again, branches and falling snow stung her now bare face. Get out was all she thought, get out and away before-Snikt! Snikt! First Story with my chracter Silver! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. And the Day Began

**Yay! My first story, I hope you like it! I will Post more chapters if I get at least 5 reviews, so please review!**

**Italics are dreams or thoughts just so you all know, and lets not forget! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters!**

* * *

**Chap: 1 And the Day Began**

Location: Bayvile New York

_Her breathing was shallow and it hurt to run, she could feel the drugs wearing off. The back of her neck throbbed but she didn't know why and she was sure that two of her ribs where broken. It would help if she could remember why her ribs where broken or why bones where on fire and why she was here in the first place…she let out a snarl and fell to the cold ground. The visor wouldn't come off, no matter how many times she had tired to claw it off._

"_Sector 12 south side of the woods. This is soldier 142, target is in sight."_

_Static from the others side. Then, "Good, fire at will."_

_Click_

_She jumped up, and yelled at the sound, red laser dots cover her chest. Bang she fell the ground groaning. The pain lasted only seconds before she was up and running again. Memory's flashed through her mind. _

_Body's screaming and falling to the floor as the blue flames surrounded them. Her blood dripping in pools onto the cold lab floor. So much pain. _

_FWOOSH_

_She screamed as the visor exploded into tiny pieces of shrapnel, she could feel her skin melting and growing back at the same time. Flamethrowers. She snarled, her hair ignited in the familiar blue flames. Eyes glowing electric blue, the fire escaped form her hands engulfing the solders. Instinct told her to run again, branches and falling snow stung her now bare face. Get out was all she thought, get out and away before-_

_Snikt! Snikt!_

Thump. Her eyes snapped open as she hit the floor of the hotel room. "Damn…." She muttered. She grunted and got up off the floor, she glanced at the clock 8:02. Groaning she stumbled over to the mirror. Frowning as she looked into the reflection. "I look like crap…" She paused, smirking she let out a hollow laugh…glancing around the room she sighed and got ready for the morning.

Half hour later there was a knock on her door. "Come in Mick." Getting up from her bed she walked over to him. "Hey, y' never came down for breakfast. Everything okay?"

"Just another nightmare…Same one, if your wondering…"

"Figure out what it means yet?" Both started to walk out of the room. "Nope." She said.

"Well…come an eat we can talk more down stairs." He smiled, she stoped walking. "Silver…Come on!" They started moving down the steps "You've been up here for weeks! Not eating anything just staring at the wall trying to figure out these dreams that probably don't mean anything!" They where down stairs by now. It was a coffee shop with apartments upstairs Mick and Kara Peterson where the owners, Silver had stumbled upon the place a year ago She had met Mick and Kara when she moved in and the friendship had started right away, Kara had asked if she wanted to work at the shop and her answer was walking up to one of the customers smiling and said "How can I help you?"

Silver sighed as Mick sat down at one of the shops tables. "Mick, I'm not so sure they are just dreams anymore…" She moved to the fridge and pulled out two beers. Walking over to the table Mick was sitting at she handed him the second beer. "So, what are they then? Magic voodooy stuff?" He laughed. Rolling her eyes Silver continued.

"Last week I swear some one was following me I drove around for two hours trying to ditch they guy." She sipped the drink.

"Your paranoid."

"Coming from the guy who has seven different security systems."

Mick sighed. "Look I know these dreams have been happening more sense you found out about…about your powers." He paused looking at her waiting for her reaction, "Ya know someday your gonna kill somebody with that glare of yours." Beer sprayed out her nose as she laughed. Gagging she got up for napkins, but tripped over the stool she had been sitting on. "Good lord…Whatever he said it can't be that funny." Kara deadpanned from the doorway. "Kara!" Mick said smiling as he helped Silver up from the ground who was still giggling. "Damn it! I can't." _Giggle, _"Stop!" Kara laughed. "Well your going to have to stop cause we are now open." Silver smiled, looking up as she thought. _"Mick is right I'm just paranoid…"_

And the day began, same old customers same old orders. The only interesting thing was that Kara had said there was a teaching job for Martial Arts at the local school for extracurricular activities, and she had said that Silver should take it. "You need the extra money to fix your bike right?"

"Yeah, but there is no way I'm teaching snot nosed kids how to fight." Mick snickered. "You teaching? Good god, hell would have to freeze over." He said cleaning out the coffee pot he was holding. Kara snorted and leaned over to kiss her husband.

"Amen to that. I did used to teach the stuff though." Silver said putting away all the tables. "Silver you need the money and like you just said, it's a job you could teach!" Kara argued. "Yeah if a I remember any kind of marshal arts."

"Bull crap." Mick set down the coffee pot and started working on the next one. "If you remember anything its how to kiss some ones ass." At that they all laughed. "I guess I could take it…I am qualified." Kara smiled and walked out of the room. Sliver raised an eyebrow. "What's she up to?" Mick shrugged. "So you taking the job?" Silver put up the last table with a sigh. "Nah, I'll sell some stuff or...maybe I will teach snot nosed brats…I like teaching, kind of." Mick just looked at her. "Hell just froze over." She slapped him. Kara walked in with a smirk and slammed the paper down in front of her. "You have a meeting tomorrow at the school, where they will see if you are fit to train the young grasshoppers." The woman laughed at her own joke. Silver look at her with wide eyes. "You called them!?"

"Yep, now we better get you a resume and clothing that doesn't make you look like a biker chick." All Silver could do was stair at the News paper. She did like teaching…sort of…

* * *

Location: Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

_He ran bone claws out breathing heavily the smell of sweat and blood strong in the air, he had been shot three times in the back and once in the face but the wounds where healing. He looked at his hands the claws weren't bone anymore they where some kind of mettle. He look back up his eyes stung from the green liquid all over him. _

He's eyes shot open and he sat blot upright in bed. Breathing heavily he got up and made

his way to the kitchen. Hoping that no one was up yet.

_Bamf!_ The smell of sulfur hit his nose as he ducked from a stray flying muffin.

"Kurt!! Give it back! Its like, my donut!" And Logan's hopes of no one being up yet where dashed.

_Bamf!_

"Its mine Kitty! I had it virst!" The fuzzy boy said holding the donut up high.

"Ahh! Bobby watch the ice! Amara can you warm up the coffee?"

"Has anyone see my school books?" Jean asked. Hanks pointed to his left, never looking up from the book he was reading. "I believe there over on the counter."

_Bamf!_

"I swear to gawd Kurt if you don't get of meh right now and give Kitty the damn donut-"

_Bamf!_

"Kurt stop-_Cough Cough"_

_Bamf!_

"Elf! Stop it!!" Logan growled _Snikt! _The donut was speared on his claws. "So much for a normal breakfast."

"I supposed this is a normal breakfast around here." Ororo said sighing.

Rogue snorted, "It ain't just breakfast! Its like this all the time." Kitty phased threw the table and grabbed her books and the donut from Logan's claws. "Eww! Like, gross Kurt! Its got blue hair in it!"

"Nuh Huh! Vat's Logan's hair" Logan glared at the blue boy who was backing away slowly with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"Yeeaah! Geez bobby I said watch the ice!" Scott said scowling at the boy laughing on the ground. "Come on every one or we'll all be late for school.

Bobby stopped laughing and sighed. Scott smirked. Kitty said she would drive. Rogue said no way in hell. Roberto laughed and the day began.


	2. Interviews Thy Name is Hell

**Yay second Chapter! I know I said I would post if I got 5 reviews, but I got one so, Thank you** **WinterMission! You got me all pumped up to wright another chap even though I didn't get five reviews lol. I still hope to get five though... **

**But in other news, I have edited Chap 1 Giving Silver a location, and I described Silver in this chapter. I'll also be making her my profile pic when I upload it so go there and check her out. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters!**

**This is chapter is short but I like it ending right here...So enough of me babbling read on!**

**

* * *

****Chap2: Interviews Thy Name is Hell**

She walked up to the office door and knocked, she was wearing A blue suit with black heals that where too big and her curly brown hair was tied up in a very tight bun. "You look nice." Kara said smiling. "I feel like an idiot, and my hair hurts." Kara gave her a weird look, "You hair hurts? What the heck does that mean?"

"You know when your hairs to tight and-" Kara elbowed her, "Shut up the doors opening!" They both smiled as a man let Silver step into the room. Kara gave her a thumbs up as she went back to the waiting area. "Hello my names …err, Silver." She extended her hand. "Robert Kelly." ignoring her hand he walked to his plush desk chair and sat down.

"You're a Martial Arts instructor?" Principle Kelly's office was boring no family photos, nothing…and the man himself was some what rude.

"Yes sir I used to be." She was nervous as all hell, and the white walls in the small office didn't help. _'I hate small spaces…' _She thought.

"Do you enjoy teaching?" _'Holy crap, I spaced out…what did he just say? Something about liking snot nosed brats…no teaching the snot nosed brats …right umm how to answer that…' _"Ms. Silver, Do you enjoy teaching?" Kelly asked again with a frustrated tone.

"Err…Yes sir if the students are willing to learn this Art. I will not tolerate stupidity, someone could get hurt when doing this sort of thing."

"I see you take safety very important." The man said making a mark on the clip board he was holding. "Yes sir, I do, I wouldn't want any of the children to get hurt. How are you planning to get me students by the way…that is if I get the job." Kelly Smiled, which was beyond creepy. Silver did her best to smile back. "I think you are more than qualified to teach this class, and as for your students I think them trying out would be best." Silver nodded her smiled become more real this time. "There is one more thing I need to ask though…How do you feel about mutant students." Kelly's creepy smile turned into a creepier scowl. Silvers own smile died. "Excuse me?" Kelly stood up and walked around to the window. "You see Ms. Silver, we have a mixed student body here at Bayville High. Both humans and Mutants learn here, I need to know that some of the more… rambunctious mutants wont be a problem for you, or just mutants in general." He turned to face her, Silver stood up and scowled at the man. "No sir, they wont. But they seem to be a problem for you." She had to hold back a growl. Kelly blankly stared a her. "You have the job and will start on Wednesday. Here is the check for your supplies. I hope we wont have to many disagreements Ms. Silver, or this job wont be here for you anymore." She nodded snatching the check and hoping that it gave the man one nasty paper cut, marched out of the room.

"How did it go?" Kara asked worried because of the scowl on her friends face. "That man is a complete mutant hater jackass!" She almost yelled. Taking a death breath she looked out the window of the school. "But I got the job." Smiling she turned to face Kara who had and even bigger grin.

* * *

**Review Please!! Its that button...right there...yeah that one...click it!**


	3. Headaches, Sniffing and a Samurai Sword

**Chap3: Headaches, Sniffing and a Samurai Swords**

Location: School, Date Wednesday

Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Laura walked threw the cafeteria of BayvilleHigh School trying to find a seat, "Did you guys like hear about the new Martial Art instructor for the schools after activates?" Kitty asked the group. Kurt sat down saying, "No vat about it?"

"Well I hear its like, a student started thing, but nobody knows who started it." At this Laura grunted. Rouge unwrapped her sandwich "What's so special about this class Kitty?" She said between mouthfuls, "From what I hear the teacher is totally hard and its like a tryout thing and, if your like, good enough you get in." She said taking a drink. "Are you going to try out?" Kurt asked looking at Kitty. "Dunno. I might, it like depends on who else is going to." They all looked at Laura who had been mostly silent except for the grunt earlier. "Are you-"

"I am going to try out." She said flatly cleaning up her lunch. "Then Ah think ah am too."

Kurt looked at them like they where crazy. "Your going to try out for a butt kicking?!" He said standing up with his tray. "We get out butts kicked in DR by Logan all the time! Vhy vould you vant more?!" Rouge sighed. "Its Martial arts not DR, 'sides Ah think it'll be fun." Laura nodded her head. "Its an Art." She said simply. "So when do try outs happan?"

"Today." Kitty said smiling.

Location: School Gym

_Smack _

_Chock_

_Smack_.

The bell had just rang and she could hear the distant voices down the hall coming towards the gym. Ten to Fifteen students she guessed.

_Smack_

_Chock_

"That's not to bad…" She mumbled to her self as she hit the training dummy again. High kick, round house, swift jab with her sword. Smirking to her self, she grabbed a towel and wiped away the sweat. She glanced at the door, the voices where louder this time. Turning back to the dummy she pulled out the Samurai sword stuck in its side from her workout and sheathed the blade. The gym doors opened and the students came in. Silver moved to the shadows and silently watched them come in, so far none of them had noticed her, that was something they would have to work on…paying attention to your surroundings. She took a step forward, and one of the students head, ever so slightly turned to look over her shoulder looking right at her, while the one next to her stood there and…sniffed?

"Why are you hear anyway?" Jean asked Kurt, "Laura said you didn't want to come."

"Ah dragged em here, 'sides Kurt an Ah got a bet going, Ah think Laura started this class-"

"She did not! Right Laura?" Kurt argued. Laura wasn't paying attention just standing sniffing the air once or twice, so when an oblivious Scott almost ran into her it got a laugh out of Rogue who suddenly stiffened and look over her shoulder. "Umm you guys, like what's wrong?" Kitty asked waving a hand in front of Laura's face. Scott who had regained his balance and what was left of his dignity looked over at there Rouge was staring, "Some ones watching us…" He said

Jean looked that way too, "I can't read her mind…I think it's the teacher."

Rogue blinked and looked at Jean. "What do ya mean you can't read her mind?" Before Jean could answer the woman stepped out of the shadows. "Good afternoon class!" The other kids jumped at her voice. "How many of you didn't know I was there?" Shyly all the rest raised their hands. Silver looked at the small group. "Very good, paying attention to your surroundings, even if they are hidden, is something hopefully you will get to learn if you are selected into this class. What are your names?" One of the boys was the first to speak, he was shy. "Kurt Wagner, vut I only knew because my schwester." German accent, she smiled. "That's okay, its good to have family that will tell you if there is posible danger there or not."

"You sprechen Deutsch?" Kurt grinned.

"Ja, fließend." She smiled and turned, "And you?"

"Rogue…just Rogue." The girl gave a glare, '_attitude…but she obviously knows when some one is watching her…' _"Very well, just Rogue. Its nice to meet you." She nodded toward the second girl. She had been the one who had sniffed…odd.

"Laura Kinney." Silver's head almost exploded with pain, and her head automatically reach up to rub her temples, she blinked as the girl just stared at her.

"Scott Summers, and this is Jean."

"Jean Grey" The girl smiled at Silver who was still rubbing her temples.

"N-nice to meet all of you. I will get to know you all better during your time here. Now lets just go over a few rules." There was a small groan. Silver ignored it. "My name is Ms. Silver but I prefer just Silver, also you are not to even come close to touching the various weapons here until you are ready. Is that clear ?" She ask there was a collective nod an few eyes roles as a duh. "Good, now just for fun you can finish my sentence? Martial arts is for self…Anyone know?" Silence. "Surely someone here has seen Karate Kid." Giggles could be heard from older kids.

"Defense." One of them said. "Good, your name?"

"Haley Adams."

"Good! Now I think that's it. Lets get started with try outs!" She walked over to the middle of the group and split them into two teams. "Alright this side will go over to that side of the gym and stand in front of the training dummy and vice versa. They parted and Silver walked into the middle of both groups. "Okay, this is what I want you to do, take your stance." She planted her feet and raised her arms in to a fighting position. "Like this, now bring your lower right arm out and hit the dummy." She looked around to see if they where doing it right. "Now bring your upper left arm and push up towards the dummy's face, turn and bring your knee into its stomach. Continue doing this I'm going to go around and ask your names." Crossing to the right side of the gym she began going around asking questions and perfecting there stance, hits or kicks. Somewhere towards the end she stopped. "Name?"

"Duncan Mathews." The boy grunted hitting the dummy. As Silver wrote the name down as she frowned. "Your not doing the move right, this is not boxing or street fighting Duncan so don't swing your fists like that. Now watch." She did the move, "There try it that way." The boy scowled and did the move again. "No your knee is not-There!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Scott. "This young man has got it right, watch him for a moment. See his knee moving up faster?" Scott couldn't help but smirk as Duncan's scowl deepened, "This is the way my dad taught me how to fight! I don't need to watch some mutie freak to know how to fight!" He yelled. The gym got eerily quite. Scott stormed over to him "What did you say?!" It was a glaring contest "Besides! I could take Summers and his mutie friends any day!"

"Wanna say that to mah face big boy!!" Rogue yelled. "Heh, Get a new girl friend Summers? That mean I can have Jean back?" Jean sent a death glair at him. "How dare you!" She spat out.

"Now now, lets not get out ov hand." Kurt said stepping in-between the two boys. It happened fast, Duncan shoved Kurt out of the way sending him flying into Kitty who tumbled into Laura who was growling, and reached up for Scotts glasses.

_Shhck! _

Silver had unsheathed her Swords and the blades where inches away from Duncan's hand. The boy gave out a shriek. "I will not. Under any circumstances tolerate derogatory names or fighting of this kind in this class. Is that clear to all of you?" They all nodded. "Good, now take a step back from each other go back to your stations, not you Mathews, you can excuse your self from these tryouts." Silvers tone was sharp and Duncan's look was pure shock. "What why?!" "Because, Had you succeeded in taking of Mr. Summers glasses, not only could you have hurt your self but many others today. It was a completely stupid thing to do." "It not my fault! He's the frea-" Silver's eyes flashed almost animal like. "Get out! Right now and do not come back!" She took a deep breath as Duncan stormed out of the gymnasium.

"Alright class, I think that's it for today I have the list of who will be joining us in this class and it will be posted tomorrow after 3 period. Thank you for coming and, don't worry if you don't get in it just means you where not ready." She smiled a small smile and watched them leave quickly and quietly. Silver began walking to the many swords and throwing knives propped up around the room for show. A shadow passed in front of her. "Miss Silver?" Scott stood next to her. She looked up from her list she'd been carrying of who had made the cut. "Yes?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry…" He hung his head. Silver sighed and set the clip board down on the dufflebag at her feet. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut short "Miss Silver? How didn't you know about my umm..."

"Your powers?" Scott nodded and she smirked. "It seams Principle Kelly has a sore spot for people like us. He has a small file on the mutants here at Bayville. I wouldn't worry about it though. Now as long as nothing like this happens again, your forgiven. And call me Silver." She smiled. "Thank you! And it wont happen again. I promise!" She watched him run out the doors. Silver picked up the list back up and slid it into to her back pocket, she would type it out tomorrow and post it on the bulletin, right now she was going home. "God I need an aspirin…" Her head was screaming. She took a deep breath and started packing up the equipment.

It wasn't till later when Scott was talking to Jean about the conversation that he realized what Silver had said. "People like us!" He shouted. Jean looked at him confused, "What?"

"Silver said, people like us! She's a mutant!"

* * *

**German Language**

**schwester- Sister**

**you sprechen Deutsch- You speak german**

**Ja, fließend- Yes, fluently**


	4. Misunderstandings

**Six reviews! Yay! But good lord! Dholefire**** you're dead right, I spelled Rogue wrong 3 times in one damn sentence! Though I can explain when I forgot the space, I use Microsoft Works to type this all out, and somehow during the switch the spacing got all messed up. I'm sorry for typos and I will try to do better in the future, please keep reviewing! **

**Thank you as well fallingstar1011, I'm glade you like it ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chap4: Misunderstandings**

Logan had herded them all into the Danger Room as soon as they had walked through the door, It lasted a few hours and the clean up would have been shorter if Bobby hadn't iced up the control room. After that there was talk of homework, movies, and Kitty yelling at Kurt who had stolen her sandwich. Logan who once again had to spear the girls food before Kurt would stop Bamf'ing "God Kitty, that can't be sanitary." The rough man said as Kitty grabbed it and took a bite.

Rogue had been sitting out side when she spotted Jean walking up with Scott. She frowned for a moment then stood up and walked over to them. "Hey Jean, Ah need ta ask ya somthin'." She called and they stopped walking, "Alone." She looked at Scott who frowned at her.

"Umm, okay sure, Scott?" Jean looked at him expectantly. Scott still frowning confused said, "Yeah okay sure…I'll see you inside Jean." He waved, Jean waved back. "Today at the try outs, you said that you couldn't read Silver's mind." Jean nodded, "Yeah and Scott just told me why." Rogue raised her eyebrows, "Well?"

"She's a mutant! It was like she had a brick wall in her mind, I'm going to talk to the professor about why that may be...I wonder what her powers are. Other than maybe blocking me out." Rogue nodded in agreement,"Ya think she knows we're all mutants?" Jean shrugged, "She knew Scott was. This is great, a mutant teacher! I hope I get in the class!"

Rogue snorted, "Ah hope Kelly don't fhand out."

* * *

Location: School Gym

Silver had changed from her Karate robes into a white tank top, jeans and black boots, and was walking towards Principal Kelly's office knowing exactly way she had been called there. She could hear it now, _'You almost cut off a students hand!' _She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Yeah if I hadn't, you would have a hole in the wall of your your freaking gym…" She mumbled. She sighed as she reached the office door and knocked. A icy voice answered "Come in." Silver obliged, opening the door to see (What a surprise) Duncan Mathews and Kelly. "Do you know why you're here?" _'Good lord I'm in grade school again.' _"I would assume it's because of tryouts?" Kelly pushed his glasses up. "Yes, I would like to know why, you almost cut off a students hand!" Silver couldn't help it, she laughed. Duncan gaped at her, "You think me losing a hand is funny! What if you did chop it off! How could I play in this weeks game?!" Silver wiped away tears, "No, I don't think you losing a hand if funny, and if you lost a hand I think you would have more important things to think about that a football game! Like bleeding to death. No, what I think is funny is that you both think I may have slipped and let the sword slide out of my grasp or that I came even close to cutting off your hand. If I wanted to cut off you hand Mr. Mathews, you wouldn't have a hand right now." Kelly glared at her as Duncan's mouth hung open.

"Do you remember the questions you asked me in my interview Mr. Kelly?"

"Yes I remember most of it quite well." He said sharply. Silver nodded and continued, "Then you remember me saying, I will not tolerate stupidity. Duncan showed me, what probably was the most idiotic thing I have ever seen. He not only provoked a fellow student in front of me but attacked him as well. Now I am not saying that Duncan is the only one to blame, Mr. Summers was also at fault he should not have engaged in talking back, but I have dealt with him and there is no need to speak to him about this." Silence. "Now if we are done, I am leaving."

Kelly stood up and nodded for Duncan to leave, "No we are not done." The door slammed as the boy left. "Sit down Miss Silver." She moved to the empty chair. "You have a valid point, but you still pulled a weapon on one of the students, no one was hurt so I would consider this your only warning. Don't let something like this happen again! And as for Mr. Summers, he will have detention this Saturday. You may go now."

Silver jumped up. "What about Duncan! He was the one who attacked Scott!" Kelly crossed over to the door and opened it, "The way I see it Mr. Summers provoked Duncan to act unwisely so it is he who should be punished." Silver's jaw dropped, "What!" She hissed. "Tell me what is it that Scott did to provoke Mathews! Stand there and breath up his air!?" Kelly glared. "He's a mutant, they are always provoking humans." Silver blinked and stared at the man in shock. "Tell me Kelly," Her voice was dripping in ice and sarcasm, "Is you brain full of shit!?" Kelly's eye widened and his jaw dropped. She marched out the room and slammed the door causing a pot in Kelly's office to fall over a shatter.

Fuming, she reached her parking spot, mounted her newly fixed bike and road (Some what recklessly because of her mood) home. It was a short ride she only lived four or five blocks away. She figured she would go home get a beer then hack into Kelly's damn files about the mutants at school and trash them, then she would trash his computer, put a virus in it or something. _'I should hook the damn computer up to the damn PA system and at morning announcements have the damn computes say something like Kelly shits in his damn pants or-'_And that's when she saw them, two police cars parked on the curb in front of the coffee shop. She parked her bike crooked and flew off the seat.

She was currently fumbling to get her key when she realized the door was probably unlocked. Wondering why the hell there was two police cars parked out side she flung the door open. "Mick! Kara! Why the hell- Oh my god…"The coffee shop was in ruins the tables turned over the refrigerator door had been ripped off and there where claw marks all over the walls. _Guess Who? _Was written on one of the walls. The place smelt like- "You! How dare you come back after doing this! How dare you do this! After all we did for you!" Silver stared in horror as Kara screamed at her. "Kara! Silver didn't do this! There's no way!" Mick grabbed his wife and hugged her sobbing form. Memories of dreams, crashed like waves inside her head she doubled over in pain as the cops came into the room.

"Damn it!" Kara yelled "What the hell is wrong with you! Writing 'guess who' on the wall! Do you know how bad that scared the shit out of me!" Silver closed her eyes trying to will the pain away. Mick came over to her trying to get her to stand up again. "Kara stop yelling! Can't you see something's wrong! Silver did not-" Kara tore at her hair in anger. "Not her! Not her! Who else do we know with god damn claws like that!!" Silver growled and stood up. "Quiet!" She yelled "It smells like…god that's not possible…" She hissed out "Its not possible!" Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed one of the cops. "Whoever did this," She sniffed. "There still in the shop!"

* * *

**-Maniacal Laughter- Cliffhanger! I've been dying to write one! I think I got all the spacing correct and I hope there are no more typos! I reread this thing over and over, so if there is anything I missed please tell so I can fix it!**

**Also I think this one is a little short, so I'll try and make the next chap longer.**

**-Thedungbug**


	5. Old Friends

**Chapter Five! Whoo thanks for the reviews and for fixing my typos and such Dholefire, please keep it up! I need all the help I can get! And yes I didn't have a new paragraph, or line for the dialogue because of FF formatting but its no big. ^_-**

**To Mikila94: Glade you like it, and yes Laura is X-23 ^_~ And as for Silver's power I was waiting for this chap. to say anything about them.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing except Silver, Mick, and Kara**

**And so Chapter Five!  
****

* * *

**

**Chap5 Old Friends**

The police and Silver bolted up stairs. She could hear giggling coming from her room. _'Crap crap crap!' _Her head hammered inside her skull, the police where ahead of her and suddenly her stomach sank something was horribly wrong, she should have opened the door first not the cop. "What the hell!" The cop screamed. "No don't!" Silver sprinted the steps.

_Bang_

She stopped dead at the top of the steps. "Shit." She breathed. The cop lay dead on the floor, someone giggled again from inside the bedroom. The second cop was against the wall away from the door pulling out a gun he motioned silver to stand back. "Heh, I shot you." came a voice from inside. The cop's face twisted in anger as he moved to the door "No!" Silver grabbed the man and pulled him back

_Bang _

The cops eyes where wide. "Give me the gun and go down stairs!" Silver whispered. "Are you crazy! You saw what's happened! I'm calling back up." Silver scowled. "Fine, call backup but just give me the gun!" She hissed "No way, if I was going to die going in there then so are you!" Silver shook her head. "I'll be fine." The man looked at her as if she was insane. "I'm getting bored. Whose gonna try and come in next?" Silver and the cop stiffened at the voice. "Go now." She said pointing. "And keep Mick and Kara down there, I can hear them coming up." The man gulped and nodded running down the steps. Silver smirked and griped the gun she had swiped. "Alright, jackass come in get me." Silver jumped into the room. There was no one in it. "I'm hiding obviously, its small room so you'll smell me out soon enough." Silver scanned the room not moving. "Or if you keep talking I'll just hear you."

"Good point! But I can throw my voice so hah hah on you Silverpool!" She froze. "Wait, how do you know-"

"I read your dog tags you so conveniently left on the nightstand." Silver whipped around and to look at the night stand. "I wasn't in the army freak, were are you!" the voice laughed. "That's what you think." Silence as she frantically looked around. _'Where the hell is this guy!'_

"It's a shame half of the info on them ain't there. Just the name Anna on the front and Silverpool on the back. Oops! To bad you only remember the Silverpool part. Smart just going my Miss Silver. Father and mother died in car wreck, you had no other family. Really nice cover story. No one would ever think to ask how old you are because you lost every thing in a fire, all them important papers, like your birth certificate so there would be no proof that you like a freaking dinosaur!" Silver yanked open the closet doors, nothing. Running over to the other side of the room she yelled, "Who the hell are you!?" She wrenched open the bathroom door. Again nothing. _'Shit! The ceiling!'_

"Aww! Damn it!" the voice whined. "Now I own 10 bucks to the big kitty cat! Thanks a lot. I though for sure you'd remember you old buddy Deadpool! After all they did to you what they couldn't do to me." (1) Silver whipped her head up to look at the ceiling and screamed in white hot pain dropping the gun.

_The large brightly light room hurt her eyes, groaning she tried to turn her head, they had drugged her and taken her here_

_…where the hell was here…? _

_"Your latest mission was a failure because of inadequate power levels, but don't worry we are going to fix that. Doctor Cornelius, do you have the DNA?" A man walked up and set three large containers on a tray next to her. "Very good, begin loading the needles." She was strapped down, no way out. "L-Let m-mmeg-g-go!" She choked out throat burning. "It seems our patient has woken up give her another sedative and call me when the DNA injecting process is over." She felt the needle go into her neck and was out in a matter of seconds._

Silver growled "What's…happening to me!" She could hear Mick calling her name. Her eyes opening again as the memory faded. Deadpool stood in front of her mask over his face. "Who are you!" She screamed jumping up to cut the man to pieces. She swept her feat under him knocking him down and she immediately pinned him to the ground. "Answer me!"

_Snikt __Snikt _

Her claws shot out of her fingers like a cats,(2) holding them up to Deadpools face.

"Whhoops, look like its time for me to go, but don't worry I'll be back with some old friends! The kitty cat was here but he got bored and left. Wait till I tell him you practically burnt down the house! But really, you might wanna turn down the flames and retract the claws, the cops…oops that was plural, the cop is gonna freak! And now I'm going to shoot you before you go all metal-ish."

Silvers hand pulled back for the blow but she never got the change to strike, the gun fired blowing a hole her shoulder. Screaming she pulled back, and Deadpool bolted out the window.

Her bones where on fire, the hole room felt like it was on fire. Blue fire coming from her clawed hands and flaming hair, her body covered in some kind of metal. '_When could I do that?" _The loss of blood made her head spin. Mick burst through the door way followed by Kara and the cop. "Silver!" Mick yelled. "Calm down please! Your powers are our of control!" Silver took a deep breath and slowly changed back. The alloy sank back into her skin, the claws retracted and she snuffed out the flames. Tears fell down her face and she sank to the floor leaning agents the bed post. "Damn it." The cop pressed a rag to her shoulder. "That guy got away, but we'll get the ass hole." Silver groaned. "Stop pressing it hurts like hell." The cop opened his mouth to protest. "I'll be fine in a sec." The cop pulled back confused. Mick shook his head mouthing, don't ask. In the corner of her eye she could see the dog tags lying on the floor, reaching over she picked them up. Kara frowned. "What's that?" Silvers shoulder had stopped bleeding."Dog tags. They've got my name on it…Anna." She slipped them over her head.

* * *

It took twenty-four long grueling hours for the police and the media to ask her idiotic questions like, "Did you try to start a fire in the apartment." Silver had responded icily, "Who the hell starts a fire in there own apartment!" Apparently Brian, the surviving cop hadn't told them much yet, so she was the official suspect for killing the other officer, setting her own apartment on fire and shooting her self in the shoulder. "Yeah I defiantly did all that!" She said in a fake cheery voice. The cops had just glared at her. "Sarcasm is wasted on you people." Of course there was no proof really that she had been shot. _'Damn healing factor_.' After a few hours the cops had given up on her, so now it was the media's turn. "Did you kill the cop? What about the apartment?" Silver had responded the same way, except when the camera guy decided to get nosy and instead of just filming the footage, he was snooping threw her drawers. "I was just trying to see if the killer had…err left anything!" The man had protested. "Through my underwear drawer!" Silver screamed back. "Get the hell out!" But it wasn't over. That night Mick had tried to warn her that Kara was on the rampage, but she had been to busy trying to find the beer that Kara purposely moved to piss her off. "Damn it! Mick I need a beer! Where the hell is it!"

Mick groaned, _'Two pissed off woman, both taking it out on me.' _He thought then said, "Kara! Where is the beer! I need one now!" The woman came storming in. "I will not have you drinking anymore of that crap!" Silver snorted. "It ain't for him, its for me!" Mick coughed nervously, "Actually, the way both of you have been screaming, I could really-" Both woman screamed. "Shut up!" Then glared at each other. "Why are you still here anyway!" Kara spat out. Silver's eyes flashed. "I live here!" Kara glared. "As I recall, I told Mick to tell you that you no longer work here so you can't pay for the apartment you live in!" Silver blinked. "What?" She looked over to Mick pain in her eyes. "Kara, I didn't destroy the shop." She said softly. Kara's face twisted in anger. "You are a god damn liar! Get out! You can't pay for the apartment so get out!" Silver looked up so fast that her neck cracked. "I am not lying! This isn't just about the shop is it!? And I can too pay! I teach remember!" Mick placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Kara, stop this has gone of enough what are you so angry about! The shop can be fixed!" Kara's eyes welled up, "You could have killed us all! That psychotic mercenary freak knew you! And you know it!" Silver hung her head, no argument on that. "And he got away! What if he comes back!" She screamed, "That's why I have to stay Kara! Mick please, I have no place to go! If they come back I have to protect you!" Kara's eyes widened, "They! They! When the hell did he become a they!" Mick frowned both hands now on his wife's solders protectively. "Silver, there are more of them?"

"I…I don't know! Maybe, but if I leave what will they to do you?!" She was begging them, if she left they would get killed. "You don't know! What's that supposed to mean!" Kara shouted.

And then Silver lost it, "I don't remember! I can't remember even if I try! They took my god damn memories away! I was a freaking experiment!" It came out awful, she sounded like an animal growling at the last word screaming the whole time. Silence. "And I don't even know if I'm right about that." Mick closed his eyes. "Silver, I- I think it would be best, if you left." The man looked at her with sad eyes. She could smell the guilt and fear coming off him in waves, just like she could smell the hate and terror on Kara. "Please, I don't know why, but I know if I leave, they will come back!" Kara shook her head. "Leave."

She had lost, badly. And it only took twenty-four hours.

* * *

**Ahh! Depressing chapter But I was always gonna make Kara a jerk face, sorry if you guys liked her, and that poor cop. ;~;**

**(1) I hated what they did to Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. It was so wrong! But I had to sneak that in there for Sliver. **

**(2) Hah! Not Wolverines claws! But Sabertooth's! -Crazy Laughing-**

**Anyway, if there is any confusion on Silver's (Anna's) powers I shall explain them here: She has Sabertooth's claws, but they retract all the way so it looks like she just has normal finger nails. She has the ability to create, control, snuff out and shoot from her hands, Blue Fire. When focused she can coat her body in metal and her hair ignites in Blue Flames (Which happens a lot anyway) Because of the DNA ingecting she has a more enhanced healing factor, Sabertooths claws, and both Wolverines and Sabertooths supper senses. **

**Ta Da! That's all her powers! If there are any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them**

**-Thedungbug**


	6. Endings and Beginings

**Chap6: Endings and Beginnings**

Location: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

'_Logan please come meet me in my office.' _Charles Xavier's sat at his desk facing the window as Logan walked in. "What is it Chuck?" The Professor turned around. "Ceribro detected three mutant signatures one of them was new. "Who where they?"

Xavier's face looked grim. "I do not know the one, but the other two that where after her… they where Sabertooth and Deadpool." When Charles looked up Wolverine was already gone.

Location: Upstairs apartment bedroom in downtown Bayville

Time/Date: Late Afternoon on a Sunday

Silver sat on her bed staring at her laptop. Her things were packed and she would be leaving as soon as her next paycheck came in, which was two days from now. She had convinced Mick to let her keep working at the coffee shop (Kara hated that idea) but she wouldn't be living in the apartments anymore. No, as soon as the two days where up she would be homeless. Or maybe not. Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. A school for mutants, though she was far from a youngster maybe she could teach there instead of at Bayville High. Silver rubbed her eyes and thought, _' I wouldn't have to deal with Kelly, and I'd have a place to live. Don't some of my students live there?' _Silver sighed closing the online brochure and opened a new tab on her computer, _'Speaking of Kelly…Wonder how hard it is to hack a principles computer?' _Silver smirked, '_I'll worry about that later…for now, lets see what we happens when I Google Deadpool…nothing. Damn it! God Silver, did you really think that would work?' _She had no place to start looking, it was like she was running blindly fumbling through the dark. She ran her fingers through her hair and slid off the bed to get a shower.

Thirty minutes later she was done showering and down stairs looking at a grocery list taped to the fridge:

_Coffee, OJ, Milk, Bred, Coffee, Beer, Window cleaner, Beer, and Coffee_

Silver raised her eyebrow at the list. "What are you doing?" Kara snapped from behind her. "Looking at the grocery list. I was going to go out and get some things, so I thought I would stop by the store and pick up the coffee and beer. Because that's all that seems to be on the list." Silver smiled to her self forgetting that Kara was standing there, "What are you smirking at?" Silver snapped back to reality and snatched the list from the fridge scowling. "Where are you going! I don't need you to go to the store!" Silver turned around and glared at her, Silver glared back noticing that Kara seemed a good inch taller than her. _'Funny how you never notice things like that until your trying to look intimidating.' _Silver thought then said, "Why not?" Kara moved over to the door blocking Silver's way, "Because I don't need your help and I don't want it." Silver's eyes widened as a memory came blasting through the walls of he mind.

_It was freezing out side and he still had at lest two bullet wounds in his side. She was still in her bloody nurse uniform, "What the hell do you think your doing!" _

"_I don't need your help and I don't want it!" The rough man yelled, "You'll get your self killed! You are in no condition to go back-" The man turned to face her, the bullet wounds gone, she stared in shock. Then he was standing right in front of her. "I'll be fine darlin" Sirens sounded in the distance, she turned to the direction of the landing pads. "More wounded." She whispered her back turned to him. Frowning she looked over her shoulder already knowing that he was gone. 'Damn it Anna! What are you gonna tell em this time!"_

Silver's eyes came back into focus, Kara was gaping at her, "Silver? Silver…Anna?" Kara waved a hand in front of her face. Finally Silver spoke. "Don't call me Anna." She said slowly.

"What?"

Silver pushed her way past Kara to the door, and opened it, "Don't ever call me Anna. You don't get that privilege." She slammed the door leaving a very angry Kara speechless.

She stood in front of a package of Mikes hard Lemonade trying to focus on whether she should get that or just stick with Bud Light. _'Deadpool…not his real name_._ It starts with a W_._' _"Damn it." She breathed out running her fingers through her hair. _'Screw it I'm just getting both, isn't like we ain't gonna drink it anyway…' _

_BAMF!_

"HOLYMOTHEROFGOD!" Silver screamed her nose overwhelmed with the smell of sulfur. A blue Kurt Wagner was sitting in her kart on all fours looking very shocked.

"Mz Silver!"

"Kurt!" The blue boy's image inducer was flickering on and off and he was franticly hitting it trying to get it to stop fizzling in and out.

"Please you are yelling Mz Silver!"

"Oh…I-You-just-but I was-Mutant!" Kurt blushed looking around nervously and Silver caught herself. "I didn't know-its not a bad thing-I mean you weren't in Kelly's file. Your one of Scotts friends, did he tell you that I'm-" Someone very cold slammed into her back cutting her off. "Kurt! He's right behind us and….why are you in the alcohol isle and in somebody's kart?" Silver stared at the boy cover in ice. "Your Bobby." She said in recognition. "It depends on who's asking…" Bobby said. "Who are you and why is Kurt in your kart?"

Said boy promptly jumped out still blushing. "I teleported there I didn't mean to…and this is Mz Silver, my soon to be martial arts teacher." Kurt smiled. Bobby gaped at him. "He teleported in front of you! Why aren't you freaking out?" He said to Silver who just rolled her eyes. "Your covered in ice should I be freaking out?" Bobby just started at her. "May I ask who your running from?" Both boys paled. "Oh shit! I forgot! he's right behind us and the whole watermelon thing has got he really, really pissed!" If it was even possible Kurt paled more. "Bobby! Silver is my teacher! Stop cussing!" It slowly dawned on Silver that she was a teacher…a teacher who had been caught buying alcohol. _'Perfect.' _She thought, _'At least they haven't noticed. If I can put back the beer, I can say I was just passing through to get to the other isle.'_

"Stop cussing! We are about to get mauled by a three hundred and fifty-three pound animal! Is cussing all you care about!" Silver raised and eyebrow. "What did you boys do?" Kurt was about to answer but was stopped by a man covered in watermelon at the end of the isle. Kurt took a step back mumbling something that sure sounded like "Oh shit." Silver stared at the short man with an open mouth. "Oh my god…" She bit her lip to stop from laughing. "Oh wow…What did you do? Through it in his face?" She giggled. The man hadn't said anything but began walking fast down the isle, the boys backing up with ever step the man took. "Bobby wanted to see if it would break against his skull and well it did."

"_I _wanted to! It was your idea!" Bobby gulped. Silver glanced back at the boys making her decision quickly. She stepped in front of the boys and glared at the stony man. If looks could kill both Logan and Silver would be dead. "Darlin I think you need to move." Silver blinked still glaring. _'That was…no can't be, he'd be an old man…' _"Who are you?" She asked pushing silly thoughts out of her head. "And for what reason do you look like you want to murder these boys?" Logan gaped at her. "Do you think I purposely threw a watermelon at my head?" Silver started at the man trying to figure out why, by just looking at him, she got frustrated. "No I don't think you did, but I also don't think you are approaching this the right way." She paused. "And you still haven't told me who you are." "Don't matter how I am, who are you?"

"She is my marshal arts teacher." Kurt squeaked out as Logan sent a death glair at him. "You're a teacher? In an alcohol isle…" Silver glared at the man as Bobby giggled. "Your their guardian or something right? Well why did you let them come in here?" Logan ignored her and was about to shove her out of the way when the floor became slick with ice. So when Logan went to grab Silvers shoulder and push her out of the was he only succeeded in taking her down with him. "God damn it! Drake!" Logan hollered but the boys where long gone fleeing for there lives. There was a strangled gasp from underneath him. "What the-!"

"Get off of me!" Silver gasped. "Damn! What the hell do you weigh!" Logan pushed himself up but froze as his eyes met her face. Silver frowned and looked up wondering why the man had froze, her brows knitted together then her eyes went wide and she passed out underneath of him her mind spinning into a collage of memories. It happened to be just that moment that the manager walked up behind Logan demanding why the produce section of the store had been diced.

Location: Bayville High school

Time/Date: 3rd Period Monday afternoon

She sat willing the time to move faster. She had sent at least three telepathic messages to Jean, telling her to make the clock move faster. But when there got through Jean had just sent her a death glair to which Rogue glared back. It wasn't that she didn't like history class, no she really liked it in fact it was one of her favorites. But the list of who had gotten into the Martial Art's Class would be posted right after this, and she couldn't wait.

_RING RIINNG RING_

"Fhinally!" She breathed out. Shoving her books into her bag she bolted out the door. Kitty met her right out side. "I'm totally freaking out! I really hope I get in!" She squealed. Rogue nodded saying. "Hurry I wanna beat the crowd!" Turning the corner they reached the bullion board.

Scott Summers

Rogue

Michael Westen

Mimi Adams

Haley Adams

Kurt Wagner

Kitty Pryde

Laura Kinny

Danny Fenton

Jean Grey

Fiona Glenanne

"We all made it!" Kitty said smiling. Rogue let out a sigh of relief, "Gawd Ah don't know why Ah was so worried." Suddenly the speakers crackled and came to life. "Didn't we already do morning announcements?" Kitty asked looking up at one of the speakers. "Yeah I thought-" _Robert Kelly shits in his damn pants._ Both the girls and the entire student body exploded in laughter.

Location: Somewhere in Canada 

"YOU IDIOT!" Sabertooth hollered, slamming Deadpool into the wall by his throat. "You told her your name!" Growling he pressed the mercenary harder into the wall. "And I may have accidentally," Deadpool tried to breath, "left the dog tags."

"RRAAHHH!" Sabertooth threw the man into another wall. "I should gut you! You idiot! I-" Sabertooth's head slammed against the wall his face bleeding. "Enough! You fools! You giving me a headache!" Lady Deathstrike spat out. Deadpool slowly got up rubbing his throat. "Yeah Creed, she doesn't know anything!" His reply was a deep ominous growl. "Come on! Red back me up!" Omega Red (1) glared and grabbed Deadpool's neck and put him in a headlock with a Carbonadium tentacle. "Expect no help from me you little-" Something vibrated a rang in Deadpool's pocket.

_Oh no you didn't oh no you didn't oh no you didn't _

_Didn't you oh no, You didn't may me what you owe!_

_So now its over for you!_

Silence. Utter and total silence.

"Can you _-breath- _let go of _-breath- _my neck, I missed a call."

* * *

**(1) I don't think Omega Red was really in Weapon X (not sure) but I needed him. So there he is! Lol**


	7. I Told You

****

I'm back with a new chap! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been so busy! Helping people I love move away and then visiting family up north, its been crazy! o~o But here it is! Finally! And I just want to say I will NOT abandon this story! It just may take me forever to write it x-x; So anyway here it is! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: This is a really short chap DX**

**

* * *

**

**Chap7 I Told You **

She had passed out right there underneath him, and now the manager was screaming at him. Logan pulled himself to his feet and picked the woman up so she was leaning on his shoulder. "-And what the hell did you do to this woman!" The manager screamed.

Logan glared at the man. "Call that number and we'll reimburse you." He said handing the man a card for Xavier's School. _'What I weigh? You ain't that light your self lady.' _He put a hand to his forehead and a wave of pain shot through. He blinked as his eyes focused. Setting the woman down and yelling over the manager to get her to the hospital he began to leave the store.

_Sniff Sniff _

'_Great Elf and the Popsicle aren't in the store any more. I swear-' _SuddenlyLogan froze and whipped around screaming at the manager to get down as a side wall exploded. "Hoo boy! Family reunion!" Logan heard a annoying voice shout over the flames that were quickly engulfing the store._ 'Oh god…no_…' He thought, dread coursing through him. Glancing at the manager who was now laying unconscious by the woman he grunted and got to his feet only to be knocked down my Sabertooth. "Runt! I'm gonna gut-"

_Snikt Snkit_

Logan's claws met Creed's stomach with a sickening noise and both let out a roar. "What the hell do you want?" The Canadian yelled. Deadpool let of a round at Logan who pulled Sabertooth into the line of fire. "ARRRHH!" Sabertooth screamed falling to the floor. Deadpool swore and grabbed at Silver. Said woman mumbled, and looked up at the mercenaries face. "YOU!" She screamed at him and lunged kicking his head. Logan blinked. _'She knows him…She the one Chuck was talking about!' _But he didn't have time to shout at her because Sabertooth's fist collided with Logan's face sending him flying backwards. "Told you I was gonna gut you Runt!"

_Snikt Snkit _

Silver's claws came out and Deadpool's scream stopped both men. The mercenaries arm was sent skittering across the floor to Sabertooth's feet. "What the-?" Sabertooth whipped around just in time to see Silvers foot hit his nose with a crack. "Get the hell out of my life!" She screamed. Slicing at Creed's throat, she made contact. The big man growled in pain, but swung a clawed fist at Silvers side only to be block by Logan's claws. Sirens could be heard out side the burning building. "Time to go Creed!" Deadpool grunted trying to reattach his arm. Sabertooth hesitated he was livid. "I'm comin back Runts!" He shouted turning to run. "Stop-" Silver began to shout, but felt the needled go into he arm as Deadpool laughed. "Tranquilize 'em! Just like animals!" Logan stumbled as a needle was shot in his back. They were gone before Silver hit the ground. "Damn…" Logan coughed out hitting the ground. _'Logan…' _Xavier's voice called out through his mind. _'Don't worry back up is here.'_

* * *

**I'll try and do better next time! Review as always no flames! And thank you soo much for sticking with me :O**


	8. Memories

**Hey everyone! Thank for all the reviews! It's good to hear that I still have readers :D Sorry to disappoint but, Jack Sparrow will not be making an appearance in this chapter as he is currently on my TV screen making a daring escape lol!**

**Anyway I hope you like this chap! It's longer than some of the other chaps so yay~**

**This chapter may be a bit confusing, because it will be switching in and out of Silver's dreams/memories. I hope I cleared some of it up with page breaks, if there is any confusion I'm sorry, PM me and I'll see if I can clear it up ;)**

**Dream/Memory Key:**

Out of Dream/Memory**-**

_*In Dream/Memory*_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own Character Silver. **

* * *

**Chap 8: Memories**

His eyes snapped open in a panic, then calmed when he realized it wasn't an actual hospital it was the institutes med bay. _'Close enough.' _He thought to himself bitterly. Sniffing the air he pulled off the sheets, "Chuck…what the hell happened." Logan grunted trying to sit up in the medical bed. He could smell his burnt clothing, dry blood and that woman. Glancing to the side he saw her bound at her writs, waist, and legs. Raising an eyebrow he looked back at Xavier. "She wasn't as cooperative as you where when it came to getting both of you onto the Blackbird and safely home." The professor said folding his hands together. Logan sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the back of his head. "What about Creed and Deadpool." Logan asked, "Unfortunately the team couldn't find ether one of them within the city, Jean is currently doing a scan with Cerebro." Logan growled angrily at the answer. "Fine…what about her, she is the other mutie you found right?." He said jerking a thumb at Silver.

"Yes she is. Unfortunately we had to sedate her a few minutes after we got into the Blackbird, she woke up and tried to kill Kurt. Whom by the way feels very bad about the watermelon incident, I believe." Logan glared at the man. "She tried to kill him?" He said changing the subject back to what was more important. Charles nodded, "I do not think it was intentional, it was as if she was in a dream…and Kurt is one of her students at the school." He said looked back at the woman. "Her name is Silver…or Anna. She's not sure."

Logan frowned, "What do you mean, not sure." He said getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "She can't remember, I probed her mind but, it was much like your own. I asked Hank if he could run some test on her vitals and such. He should be walking through the door any minute." Xavier stated calmly.

Rogue slammed the med bay doors open. "Oh mah gawd! Professor!" Xavier jumped a little he hadn't sensed Rogue's mind as Hank and her walked down the hall. The Goth girl continued, "You ain't gonna believe what- Logan! Ah…errm Ah didn't know you where in here…" She mumbled embarrassed. Hank placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay Rogue I'll take it from here, you can wait out side the door." Rogue frowned and glanced at Logan and Silver before she left the room. Hank watched her leave and faced Logan and the professor. "I ran the tests like you asked Charles, and you where correct." Charles face fell and he looked at Logan who was standing up by now with a scowl on his face, Rogue's outburst hadn't help matters much. "Correct about what Chuck?" Logan said glaring at the man. "Hank would you please but the x-rays and DNA scans up on the screen?" Beast nodded grimacing.

* * *

_*Sirens sounded and a voice blared through the sound system calling all the nurses to their stations. "Please don't be here this time, please!" Anna mumbled under her breath as she pulled the mask over her face. _

_Six hours later, the wounded that had survived the operations were in stable condition and there was no sign of __him__. 'Thank god.' She though. Throwing her bloody gloves away she walked back to her barracks to try and get some sleep. Opening the door she nearly fell over. He was lying on her bed bleeding out from the bullet holes in his chest, but at the same time healing himself. The man opened his eyes and just looked at her. "James!" Anna whispered.*_

-Silver could feel the leather straps holding her down to the medical bed.-

__

*Green liquid seeped into her screaming mouth as the needles pierced her skin and bones as the Adamantium was injected into her skeleton , her hands were on fire as cat like claws extended from her finger nails. The pain was to much. Glass shattered and the oozing green liquid spilled onto the floor. Letting out a feral yell proceeded to murder every man and woman in the cold lab room. Her blood mixing with theirs in pools on the floor.*

* * *

The room was quiet as Hank pulled up the X-rays. "Logan please try and stay calm…" Hank said as he lit up the screen.

_Snikt! Snikt! _

Silver jerked in her sleep at that sound.

A deep growl came from Logan's throat. "Chuck…what the hell does that mean…" Wolverine asked menacingly. But he already new what the scans where showing him.

"Her skeleton is laced with Adamantium." Hank said glancing at Silver as a louder growl came from her throat. And an even louder one came from Logan.

They all paused, Logan's breathing was heavy, but Silver was silent so Hank continued. "She also had her DNA mixed with Victor Creed's, a unknown mutant and your own Logan. Though her ability to shoot blue fire seems to be her original power." Logan paused then realized he still had his claws out, but was to angry to retract them. "Your saying…she's got a healing factor and super senses because of me?" Logan said willing him self to calm down.

Hank shook his head. "I believe she had her own healing factor, but it has been enhanced, so I was unable to tell when it developed, and as for the super senses…yes, they are the result of yours and Creed's DNA being mixed." Logan sat back down but stood up right back up slamming his fit down on a near by table. "God damn it! Why the hell don't I remember her if she was in Weapon X!" Logan yelled knowing it was a stupid question. '_Damn memory.' _He seethed inside.

* * *

_*FWOOSH_

_She screamed as the visor exploded into tiny pieces of shrapnel, she could feel her skin melting and growing back at the same time. Flamethrowers. She snarled. Her hair ignited in the familiar blue flames. Eyes glowing blue, the fire escaped form her hands engulfing the solders. Instinct told her to run again, branches and falling snow stung her now bare face. Get out was all she thought, get out and away before-_

_Snikt! Snikt! *_

-Silver shifted in her sleep her face scrunching up in pain.-

_*Silver spun around as her body began to coat its self in Adamantium. Experiment X-23 lunged at her and Silverpool didn't waist any time, knocking X-23's feet out from under her causing her to fall the ground.*_

-"…..X-rays and DNA scans…" A voice penetrated her dreams. Silver let out a soft growl.-

*"_The process is complete and it was a successes. The patient now has not only her powers but Cre-… and Weap-her original…factor ten times stronger as is her…" * _

-The last memory was unclear but a single thought lingered in her mind…Weapon X…-

* * *

Rogue was getting bored just sitting in the hall waiting. She groaned as her got up and paced the hallway almost running into Jean. "Whoa! Umm…" Rogue said stumbling backwards. Jean blinked "Oh! Umm…I need to see the Professor!" The telepath said quickly. "The Prof. is in the med bay with Logan and Hank. You're gonna have ta wait." Jean grumbled in annoyance. "But its about the two mutants he wanted me to track down." Rogue frowned as Deadpool's annoying laughter rang through her head. Blinking a few times she pushed Logan's memory's to the back of her mind. "I guess you could go in.." Suddenly Silvers scream shot through the entire institute make every last student jump in surprise or fear.

* * *

At the sound of the scream and the familiar sound of claws coming out Logan spun on his heal glad he had kept his own claws out. Silver was ripping apart the leather straps holding her down. "RAHH!" She screamed louder. "Hold her down!" Logan bellowed. Hank rushed to his side trying not to get clawed by the woman. "NO!" Silver screamed as Rogue and Jean burst through the door. "What's going on!" Jean said in a panicked voice. "Get out!" Yelled Logan, "She's not-RAGG!" Wolverine fell backwards as Silver's fist collided with his face. "Shit!" Blood dripped out his broken nose.

The professor wheeled his way through over to the girls saying, "Jean, Rogue you have to leave tell the other students not to come-" To late. Laura ran through the door followed by Kitty, Scott and Bobby. "RAAGGHHH!" Silver had broken free of the restraints and was charging for Kitty. "Oh my god!" Kitty screamed as Logan tackled Silver. Shadowcat phased out as they fell through her.

Silver and Logan growled as both struggled to pin the other down. Silvers feet came loose and drawing up all her strength she kicked Logan in the chest with both feet sending him flying through the wall. She was up in a instant running through the hole in the wall after him.

Rogue closed her eyes pulling back Logan's memories. "Laura, you-"

_Snikt! Snikt! _

She opened her eyes at the sound of Laura's claws coming out. She was already running

after Silver.

_Snniikt! Snnniikt! _

Six bone claws shot through pre made holes Rogue's gloved hands.

"Stop her!" Scott yelled as both Rogue and Laura jumped through the hole in the wall. "Kitty, Bobby! Get the students out of there way!" The young teens nodded and ran out the door grabbing the younger students that had gotten to curious.

Meanwhile Logan shoved off the remains from the drywall, looking up in time to dodge one of Silver's high kicks. "RAGGH!" Silver screamed again rage evident in her eyes. "Logan! She think she's in Weapon X!" Jean yelled holding her head trying to focus as she lifter Silver into the air. "That is not a good idea. It will only provoke her" Laura said standing behind Jean. "Let 'er go Jean, we've got it!" Rogue called as she slipped off one of her gloves. Jean hesitated, but trusted her teammates. What she didn't anticipate was Silver breaking free from the her hold before she put her down."Stripes duck!" Logan called as Silver came crashing to the ground. Silver jumped and spinning in the air she hit Rogue in the stomach. The Goth girl groaned and got up crouching low she pulled Silver's feet out from under her. Taking a swing Rogue's bone claws clashed with Silver's. Rogue gasped and scooted away as the bone began to break... Silver paused and frowned. "Bone..." She whispered but shook her head casting the thought away and let the fire build up in her hands. Laura side Jean who was shielding the a young girl from Silvers fiery blasts. "Keep her back Jeanie!" Logan said as he helped Rogue to her feet again

_Snikt! Snikt! _

One claw came out each of Laura's feet as she ran straight for Silver, dodging the blasts, she leapt into the air only to have Silver's burning hands grab her by the stomach and throw her threw a door. Logan charged and hit Silver as her back was turned, both tumbled into the door Laura had gone through.

Silver growled as she got up and ran through another door into a hallway. Sprinting she turned a corner. Logan, Laura and Rogue hot on her heals.

"We can't let 'er get to the-" Rogue stopped talking as a blue fire ball hit her in the chest. Bobby rounded the corner and saw Rouge fall, "Rogue!" Bobby said as he put up an ice shield when another blast came from out of nowhere. "Keep going! I've got her!" He said. Wary of her ungloved hand he carefully pulled her out of the line of fire.

Rouge blinked and looked up at him. "Uhhgg….Bobby help me up." She blinked again and breathed deep as she watch the burns on her arms heal. Bobby grunted and pulled her up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Ah'm fhine. You guys go." She said to Logan.

Laura and Logan looked at each other then both nodded back to Bobby. A scream was heard from the next room over. "Lets go!" Logan grunted. The both sprinted down another hallway before bursting through the Living room doors.

Silver's body had automatically covered its self in Adimantium by now and she stood face to face with Storm who's eyes glowed a bright white. A small group of students cowered behind her. "I do not know who you are! But you will stop this! Now!" Storm's commanding voice became even more commanding because of the crack of thunder from outside. Silver didn't even blink as her palm struck Storm in the nose. Said woman stumbled backwards almost tripping over the students behind her. Silver pushed past her practically tossing Storm out of the way. _'Get out! Get out!' _Silver's mind screamed at her. But Storm didn't back down easily. Lightning lit up the room as the goddess struck Silver's Adamantium covered body using it as a conductor causing Silver to fall screaming to the ground and pass out.

Storm faced Logan and Laura who watched silently as the Adamantium that covered Silvers body disappeared along with the blue flames. "Ro, you okay?" Logan ask as Laura walked over to Silver's body and propped her up against a wall. "Yes, and so are the students. What about you? Did any one get hurt?" Logan frowned, "Rogue got hit." Storm gasped. "Where is she?" The doors opened and Rouge walked through. "Ah'm right here and Ah'm fhine. Your healing factor-" Rogue pulled her gloves back on thanking God she didn't have to use her powers on another Weapon X project, "Works wonders." She finished. Logan grunted and rolled his eyes but still let out a small sigh of relief.

Storm surveyed the damage her cause to the room, "Oh dear…" She said "I let my anger get the best of me." She mumbled embarrassed. "Don't worry Ro, it got the job done." Logan said as the tiniest of smirks graced his face. Rogue looked at Silver and asked Laura, "Is she okay?" Laura stood and placed a blanket over Silver. "She will be fine once we get her back into the med bay."

Silver kept her eyes closed as she listened to them talk. Her breathing was painful and shallow. "God please no…I wont let you take me back…" She said barely above a whisper. Laura's head snapped back to look at the woman. "She is awake!" She said loudly. Silver growled and tried to scoot back away from the loud noise but the wall stopped her. Standing up Silver opened her eyes and growled low and deep. "Stay back!" She hissed. Logan and Rogue kept there distance and stood firm.

"Wait!" Jean said running through the doors with the professor right behind her. "She's almost snapped out of it!" Groaning Silver struggled to stay standing up. She felt like she had been hit with six tons of concrete bricks and she had the taste of metal in her mouth. Laura growled a warning. "Stop!" Silver yelled then suddenly rage flashed in her eyes and she thrashed at Laura who blocked the attack with her forearm and shoved Silver back. Silver lunged again but this time at Xavier.

Gasping Jean stepped in front of Charles and put up a shield. Silver was thrown backward again. Charles closed his eyes and began to enter into Silvers mind. Logan ran quickly and grabbed Silver by the shoulders and around the waist. "Anna!" He shouted as he pulled her back simultaneously ducking from one of her blows. Silver stilled suddenly and her eyes cleared up she looked straight at Xavier who was opening his eyes and smiling slightly as he said, "Welcome back to reality."

Silver spun out of Logan's grasp and wobbled on her feet. She sucked in her breath and hugged herself. "What did I do?" She asked sadly looking at each face in the room. Storm, standing in front of the young students protectively. Rogue who look tired. And Laura…X-23 Silver remembered as she swallowed back a growl and forced the ugly memories away. Silver eyes turned to Xavier and Jean standing side bye said both with looks of pity on their faces. And finally looking at Logan who's face was stoic.

"Where am I?" She asked him. Logan opened his mouth to reply, but Xavier beat him to it. "Xavier's School for Gifted Children." He said calmly. "If you will come with me I'll have Logan and Hank explain to everything to you."

* * *

**Read and Review please! No flames and if there are any typos or mistakes, tell me and I will fix them! **

**Now...If you'll excuse me, I have a date with two lovely men named Ben and Jerry!**


End file.
